The Legend of Matt
by The Lefty Matt
Summary: Matt compares Mello to Link and himself to Saria. But is he actually the princess? Rated for language, violence and smut. Romance/angst/humor... but mainly Romance, Humor and Smut.
1. Matt

**Thanks for actually clicking on this! Nothing too explicit this chapter, however there are some interesting parts. Enjoy!**

**Oh, I don't own Death Note... If I did... heh heh, well, let's keep those thoughts secret... XP  
-~-**  
On a specific street in LA, there were, as is the case with most streets, many houses. The sign at one end proclaimed that it stood on 'New Court' however; the houses there did not do the proud sign much justice. One of the houses, light blue in color (aside from the roof which was a dark brown), was two stories tall with a built-in garage. There were quite a few windows on the house that anyone passing by without snooping could see, two on the front of the second story, each near a corner. Usually, the shades were drawn, however it has been noted by neighbors that every third or fourth day the shades were up and the windows opened as the house underwent cleaning. Some even guessed accurately that these windows belonged to the bedrooms that the residents slept in. Not that they ever really saw the owners, that is.

The few times that the inhabitants were actually seen were when one left to go shopping, and sometimes late at night on a weekend when the blond tenant would come home with some woman that had never been seen before or after they left. Normally on these nights, screams of "Yes! Oh God, yes!" in pleasure resounded down the street. The neighbors never seem to be thrilled the next day, and I must admit that neither am I.

Oh, right. Introductions are always important aren't they? I'm Matt, the other occupier of that light blue house. My best friend, the one who causes all that screaming on those nights is Mello. I keep warning him that someday he's going to get one of those girls pregnant or, worse, he'll contract a disease from one of them. He says he's safe because he uses protection. Sure Mello, sure.

Last night was, unfortunately for those who have to work today, the same as any Friday night. Mello went to work and I stayed home cleaning (yes I clean, I don't enjoy it but it's way better than Mello coming back and finding a messy house.). Then, I cooked dinner, and Mello came home with a giggling, wasted brunette wearing a skirt barely covering what I can only imagine was a thong and a tank top showing off much of her lacy red and black bra. Whore.

She left around 7:08 this morning, soooo... about an hour ago. How she can live with only 3 hours of sleep is beyond me. Unfortunately, she decided she wanted coffee and guess whom she chose to wake up? Yup, me. I wasn't completely mad with her though, since I quickly remembered that I was about to fight a boss on Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. After hurriedly dressing, I grabbed my DS and sat on top of the stairs, my feet two stairs down. I hunched over when I got to the boss, putting my goggled face maybe an inch from the screen. Slowly, without noticing it myself, I curled over more and more until- _**thump!**_

"Dah!" I exclaimed as my butt slipped off the step. _Shit! Mello's asleep!_I hoped against hope while holding my breath and looking over my shoulder that my blond, ill-tempered friend hadn't been woken. Had that been the case, he probably would have rushed out and shot me without a second thought. Thankfully, this didn't happen. Releasing a breath, I looked back at my DS and saw with despair that Link had lost two hearts and was about to lose a third to Dongorongo, the boss of the Goron temple that looks like a really pissed off lizard with armor on its face and feet.

"No, no no, no no! Come on Link, Come'n!" I growled at the screen, curling up again. I hadn't died yet and I didn't plan on it happening anytime soon.

"Maaaatt." Mello growled/groaned/whined half-asleep. "Shut the fuck up. I'm sleeping."

As usual, I obeyed his command. I'm happy to say that because of acting like a dog, Mello's only hurt me about 10 times. Sure, that's not the best number but considering Mello's temperament, it's a pretty good number. I mean, it's better than all the times he's thought of hurting Near, an albino that we met at the orphanage we all went to before Mello and I split. I'll tell you more about that later. It's a long and complicated story.

Anyways, back to Mello's demeanor. Despite his typical 'I don't give a fuck' attitude, he can be quite sensitive and sometimes if you say something in the wrong tone, you'll find yourself staring into a .9 mm or doubled in pain from a kick in the crotch. One time he almost pulled the trigger on me. Not a pleasant story.

You're probably wondering why I stay with Mello. There's a few reasons. One: If I tried to leave, he would probably hunt me down, beat me up and drag me back here. He has connections. Two: I love him. Yeah, I'm gay so sue me! (I don't recommend this because even if you had a reason to, Mello would come after you and there's no place you can hide that Mello can't get to. Pretty intimidating eh?) You shouldn't be shocked at this. I mean, I never bring home girls and I respond to Mello's beck-and-call. I know he's straight, that's quite obvious but I'm happy just being around him. I just dread the day he meets 'the one' and decides to marry her. Hopefully that won't happen soon.

I went back to my game, turning the volume down. This was the latest Zelda game. I've beaten all the others and own each and every one of them. Okay I'm a LoZ (if you don't know what that stands for, you officially suck!) fanatic. I even played Twilight Princess twice, once on GameCube and once on the Wii. Moreover, I beat all the games on the Collector's Edition for the GameCube, plus the games on the original systems. Oh yeah, I'm a geek.

I hadn't died, although I was down four hearts. Not good. "Damn." I muttered barely audible, stood up and walked into my room. I shut the door softly with my foot, paused the game and fell onto my bed. Lighting a cig, I took a drag and thought of Mello. His well-kept blond hair, his piercing blue eyes... _You know, he's quite a bit like Link. Their tight, sexy clothing, their looks and their strong belief in justice are all similarities. _There was still one major difference. _Mello doesn't have a princess to fight for. To him, I'm just a friend, like Saria. This adored curse to love him is my death sentence. Sooner or later, he'll ask me to help him to win a girl, though I doubt he'll actually ever need me for that kind of thing; he's so damn marvelous._

I frowned, knowing this train of thought was really bad for me, yet all of it was true. Taking another drag, I exhaled slowly, tendrils of smoke dancing out of my mouth and into the air like gray willowy faeries in the middle of a mating dance. With a sigh, I went back to my lazuli DS, expecting that I'd regain my zeal when I killed this punk-ass lizard, Dongorongo.

Too soon he died, bringing me no satisfaction despite all trouble I had had while fighting him. Okay, a medium amount of trouble. And I'm good at games. No, actually, I'm great at games. Hey, everyone needs something to brag about and since there's nothing else extraordinary in regards to me (except for hacking computers... but I try to keep that minimally known. Shit, why'd I tell you that? Oh well, won't be too big of a problem...), I prefer to work on my gaming skills. Nothing other than that is great, lest you call fire-red hair and ginormous green eyes amazing.

I heard footsteps in the hall, a door slam and the sound of the shower starting. Mello had actually risen before one, which normally happened after such nights, followed by lounging on the couch, eating who-knows-how-many bars of chocolate, and thinking about whatever Mello thinks about. I'm not completely sure that I want to know those thoughts. I mean, it's Mello. He could be having daydreams about blasting someone's fuckin' head off. Or worse, about...no, no I refuse to think that's what he thinks about in his spare time. That's too far, even for someone like him.

"Matt...Matt!" Mello yelled from the shower and through two closed doors. That just goes to show you how loud he can be.

"Yes, Mello?" I called back hastily, putting out my cigarette. Mello hates the smell of smoke.

"Bring me chocolate." He grumbled, still tired and hung over from late last night/ early this morning and knowing instinctively that I had already come to the door.

"Okay Mel." I answered, basically his substitute for 'Sir, yes Sir!' I went down to the kitchen where I normally wasn't allowed. Apparently, marshmallows (Hee hee, Mellos! I'm sorry but that's funny) and metal spoons don't go well with the microwave when you put them in for over a minute (that's actually about the marshmallows more than the metal spoon but having the spoon in there for that long probably didn't help either.). Okay, that had been reeeeeally stupid of me, more than ever since Mello had just told me not to put the spoon in the microwave. I had pretended to hear him, just wanting to get back to my game. He was exceedingly pissed off at me for that. I yawned a few times while going to the chocolate drawer (yup, we have enough to keep an entire drawer full... plus more in Mello's room (another place I'm not allowed unless it's Cleaning Day), the living room, the study and the cars. And we're always buying more. Mello's addiction scares me, a chain-smoker.) and silently cursed out the whore. _Damn bitch had to wake me up so damn early._ I thought bitterly as I yawned. Again. _I hope Mello never brings her back!_ It's very unlikely that he actually will. The one benefit of his routine act is that I never have to get to know his 'special friends'.

Having successfully retrieved the chocolate without any difficulties like ninjas trying to kill me or encountering a witch or some crazy-ass shit like a cheesy adventure movie, I went back to the bathroom door, knocking for politeness' sake.

"Just get the hell in 'ere Matt." Mello called, needing his drug of choice. I walked in and...

Immediately time seemed to stop. The shower curtain was drawn back and there stood Mello, full front, with his right hand on his hip. I felt my mouth open, my lower jaw seeming miles away. Quickly, I closed my mouth hoping that Mello hadn't seen that. It was just so surprising. I'd never thought that I'd see Mello like this, not that I'm complaining. Thankfully, he couldn't see where I was staring, my eyes invisible to the world due to my beloved goggles that usually made me feel like Spiderman, but now like a major perv. Since you can't see it, let me describe it. It was BIG, bigger than what I had imagined in wet dreams. No wonder the whores enjoyed him so much. I felt myself getting a little warm and hard down below. I knew I was blushing, my jaw agape in surprise.

"Matt, are you going to stand there all day like an idiot or give me the chocolate?" Mello's annoyed voice snapped my brain back on. I strode towards him, a little faster than normal, to get out of there as fast as possible. It would not be embarrassing if he discovered, oh no, it would be hell. He'd probably kick me out for that, after beating me for thinking about him that way. I concentrated on Mello's glaring face and outstretched hand as a strolled toward him. Bad idea. I didn't notice the puddle on the off-white tile floor. My bare foot slipped, sending me reeling backwards. As I fell, I saw Mello smirk at my stupidity and clumsiness. The next second everything went black.  
**-~-  
Well, what do you think? I hope I got Mello's personality down. I know I've got Matt's. Anyways, constructive criticism is always welcomed and happy reviews are greatly appreciated.  
Stay tuned! The next chapter should be up in under a month!**


	2. Mello

**Hello again everyone! Sorry for the wait, I got banned from my computer and have been busy with school and other stuff, so please forgive me.  
Once again, I don't own Death Note or many interesting things would have happened. I'll them up to your imagination!  
As always, enjoy!  
**~ - ~

_Heh, idiot. _I thought with a smirk as my dorky redhead of a best friend fell. I went back to showering for about thirty seconds, letting my bangs slip over my eyes and most of my hair fall in my face while I waited for the last of the conditioner to get out and for Matt to get up. Which he didn't. Okay, so I try not to overreact but I could definitely see the nerd accidentally killing himself like this. So, forgive me if I practically jumped out of the shower- still naked, mind you- and rushed over to make sure he was still alive. Fortunately, my idiotic friend of a geek only knocked himself out. _Geez, making me leap out of the shower while I have a hangover. _I growled at his immobile body. I sat down, prying the chocolate bar from his grasp. Good, it hadn't broken. One less thing to yell at dipshit about. I stared at my friend, suddenly realizing that I had never seen him without his goggles on. Ever. That I found pretty fuckin' annoying. I mean, I'm his only friend - lest you count those other antisocial geeks that spend all day playing games and imagining the main girl naked, then bursting out with hives when they meet a gamergirl like the ones Matt's met online while playing 'Call of Juarez' or 'Halo' or 'Left 4 Dead' or whatever other escapes from reality the dork has- and I don't even know his eye color.

Clenching the sweet, delicious chocolate between my teeth, I ripped of those damn goggles off his head. So what if they were a comfort for him? I wanted to know his eye color and I _**always**_ get what I want. While I did this, I felt a bump forming where Genius here hit his head. My fingers paused over the bruise, wanting to cause him pain for keeping a secret from me. Once I successfully chucked the goggles out the bathroom door - the goggles may have caused a slight indentation on the wall across from me- I turned my attention back to the lump.

"Now for a little fun." I growled, my eyes narrowing. I yanked his head up by his oddly colored hair with my right hand, and then pressed a little on the bruise with my left to test whether he'd react in his stupor.

A groan escaped his lips, his eyelids scrunching up in pain. Grinning, I pressed harder, hoping to get more of a response. After all, I had been gentle the last time and he had felt it, so much pain would he be in if I actually pushed hard? This time, he moaned louder and surprisingly sexier? Okay, a few things about myself. I'm not picky about who I'm with as long as they don't try to top me – NO one gets to top me – and they don't have an STD. But I had never thought about Matt…

'Well, he isn't ugly, kind of cute in a dorky way.' I mused as I gently put his head down; now was not the time for torture. 'He's loyal too. Like that one chick he was talking about in that Zelda game series he loves. Was her name Sara? Hell no, it was definitely weirder than that.' I frowned, taking another bite of chocolate. Video game characters always have weird names. 'I think he said Zelda was pretty loyal too. She had faith that Link would save her from whoever the villain was. You'd have to really love someone to put that trust in them after just meeting them, especially when they're a social reject forest bumpkin from the middle of nowhere.' God, I've been spending too much time with him. 'That's it, tomorrow I'm working out.'

Back to the unconscious dolt. I stared at his face, trying to determine whether he'd notice if I kissed him. Another crunch of chocolate. 'Aw fuck it! If he doesn't wake up it'll be like it never happened. And if he does wake up, then either one of two things will happen. Either he'll pretend it didn't happen or he'll kiss you back. It's that simple.' All the while, I eyed him up an-… there's a bulge in his pants?

My eyebrows arched in surprise. Yet another thing about Matt I hadn't seen before. Not that I looked at his crotch often, but when I did have that view, it didn't look like this. Curious to whether he was actually horny or my brain was projecting the image, I reached out and grabbed the lump. Yep, it was real and hard. Another moan came from Matt as I rubbed it through his pants.

"Mel." He sighed, making my want to defile him then and there greater. I couldn't believe he had said my name. Well, nickname. The point is that he was thinking of me while being caressed in his sleep. 'You naughty dog, Matty. Having the hots for your best friend that you live with. Sounds like a chick flick.' I smirked, the chocolate automatically coming to my mouth. 'Shit, Matt. Why didn't you just say you liked me, you dumbass? I must have made you miserable bringing all those girls over.' Knowing I hurt Matt that way was too much.

Lifting him up by his shoulders, I closed my eyes and let my lips find his soft relaxed ones. Somehow it felt more intense than any other kiss, with the exception of one I shared with L, when I was sixteen. My first kiss with a guy, followed by my first time with a guy and my only time on bottom so far. I might make an exception for Matty.

I broke for air pretty fast. God, his lips tasted like cigarettes. Grimacing, I rubbed my tongue on the edge of my chocolate, and then rubbed it against Matt's lips, smearing the deliciousness on them. I kissed him again, this time met with the sweet richness of dark chocolate. I opened my mouth to suck on his now delicious bottom lip. My tongue slithered out, licking his upper lip clean. Though he was completely limp in my arms and doing absolutely nothing, he made me want him more and more. I put him back down, and, restraining myself, I turned off the shower. The self-restraint only made it worse, seeing as I could take him then and there and he couldn't –and probably wouldn't- do anything about it. One good thing about restraining myself was that I wasn't close enough to smell him. The geek definitely needs to shower more and smoke less, if at all.

"Ah, Matty." I shook my head, grimacing at my hangover. "What am I going to do with you?" I asked aloud. Almost immediately, thoughts about all the things you're _not_supposed with your best friend came to mind. What Matt calls my Cheshire Cat smile appeared, though I was worn out from the pounding in my head. I stood up from my current residence on the edge of the tub and made my way to the medicine cabinet, stepping over the amazingly still K.O'd Matt. I hoped he hadn't slipped into a coma. I got the hidden box of Pamprin (don't you fucking dare tell Matt about that) off the shelf, glaring at it since it actually was the best and quickest pain reliever we had. Dumbass on the floor that it'd be a great crank gift on April Fool's. I came so close to shooting him that day. After he hit the wall –I kind of threw him at it- he started crying and screaming how sorry he was. The tears flooded his goggles and rolled down his bruising cheeks. Either one of those facts stopped me from actually shooting him, plus the fact that if I did kill him I would miss him and if I did shoot him, he'd be afraid of me for a long time. I'm all for fear; however, that would have been too much for Matt. Obviously, I still threatened him but the actual damage caused was less than your average bar fight injury quota. He did hide away for the rest of day but I didn't give a damn; as long as he had learned his lesson. So maybe I regret it now… maybe I shouldn't have beaten him up or threatened to kill him… but one of us has to be the slave and it sure as hell isn't gonna be me. Okay, he was always the servant, starting from the day we met. I just don't want anyone to think I'm weak. Even Matt isn't allowed to see that side of me. The side that worries and longs for someone to console and take care of it. I can't show that to anyone. There ya have it folks, Mihael Keehl's skeleton in the closet. Tell anyone and you'll be dead before the week is over.

I took the pills with a handful of sink water. 'Matt should be awake before these kick in.' I thought. I hid the Pamprin then gripped the counter with both hands as to not lunge at my best friend-turned-crush. Desire's so hard to control though. So I compromised. Grabbing our box of Aspirin Gel caps for when Matt woke up (he hates the taste of normal pills and usually spits them up. Baby.), I sat down and rested his head on my leg. I recalled my original idea for getting back at Matt. I opened his right eye to finally find out what mysterious color lie behind his eyelids. Green. I chuckled. They couldn't have been a normal shade of green, could they? Oh no, because this is Matty we're talking about. If he's normal, Kira is an alien mime and I am somehow pregnant. Let me attempt to describe the color. It was pale; I think Crayola called the particular shade 'grass green'. Go look it up. Now, imagine meeting someone with that eye color. You laughed, didn't you? Yeah, I don't blame you. No wonder he wears those silly goggles. I closed his eye and kissed his forehead. So much for compromise.

"I'm sorry, Matty." I whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that. You love me, don't you? Tch, figures. I fool around and you fall in love. Love's a bitch." I said gravely then paused. I continued, "I'm so sorry, Matt. I wish you were awake to hear this." I thought I felt him twitch. It was probably just him moving in his sleep, shooting zombies or God knows what else. "I'll make it up to you. I promise. I think I may love you too." A flashback of all the times Matt was there for me went before my eyes. He was at Wammy's long before I arrived, about a year. He was pretty happy when I met him.

"_You're Mello right?" I nodded as the annoying kid with goggles blabbed on. "Cool! I was wondering when I would get to meet you. I'm Matt." He held out his hand. A perky smile was on his face. It pissed me off. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me, my head down so his nose hit the top. I pushed him to the ground ignoring him when he cried out._

"_Don't talk to me like you actually care about me. It's bullshit." He twitched in shock._

_He didn't talk to me the rest of the day. I didn't give a shit. As long as he didn't try any buddy-buddy crap with me, he wouldn't get hurt on a daily basis. Mainly what he did was play his Nintendo 64, since it was the weekend. That night, he was still awake when I fell asleep and when I woke up screaming at my dream. I saw him standing over me, concerned. He grabbed me and, without waiting a second, hugged me. "Your parents?" He asked when I finally stopped screaming._

_I could barely speak. "Y-yeah." I nodded._

"_Recently?"_

"_A month ago." I couldn't stop a tear from rolling down my cheek. "I miss them."_

"_I know, I know." He paused. "Do you want something to eat?"_

"_Chocolate. I need chocolate."_

"_Okay, I'll be right back." He smiled and left. I still felt the warmth of his embrace. I wanted him back. I didn't like how dark and lonely the room was. The only light was from the TV; a videogame was paused and muted. Ten minutes later, he came back into the room with my comfort food. He tossed me the bar, and started playing his game again._

_Intrigued, I watched him play and asked questions about it. "Who's Zelda?"_

"_She's the princess. I hafta save her cuz she was kidnapped by a bad guy."_

"_That's you in the green?" He nodded, busy killing a monster. "You don't look very strong or heroic. Are you sure you'll save her?"_

"_Of course! The main character __**always**__ saves the princess and gets everything back to normal. That's what I like about games," He added softly. "You always know that it'll have a happy ending."_

The beginning of our friendship. Videogames and chocolate. Some things never change.

I bent down and kissed him again. _Strange,_ I thought. _His lips aren't as soft as before. Is he, is he awake?_

~-~  
**Okay, some apologies are necessary still. 1: I am not certain about the existence of Aspirin Gelcaps. Please do not search for them. I only overheard about them from an unreliable source. 2:Mello's behavior in this chapter is somewhat bipolar. I am sorry. The thoughts of the characters sometimes reflect those of my mind.  
Now that that's done, thank you all so much for all the positive reviews! I honestly can't pick a favorite since they are all shining gems in their own way (I'm not trying to suck up to you guys. I really meant that comment), but Rin's comment always makes me laugh. I didn't even mean a L4D witch, but that's probably what Matt's thinking of, Rin. He probably would enjoy that, until he was getting ripped to shreds. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did. I really enjoyed writing about how they met, my only regret of that part is that I didn't incorporate all the things I wanted to about Matty's parents. Once again, cronstructive criticism is always appreciated! Stay tuned! Though, sadly, it will be a while before chapter three is up. However, there is good news! 'And what is this good news,' You may ask. Well, I have thought of a fourth and fifth chapter! So please, keep reading!**


	3. Insecurity

Yay! It's finally up! :D Hope y'all don't hate me for this one. Anyways, I don't own Death Note, 'House of the Dead III' or Crayola… You'll understand in a while.

~-~  
He broke off and looked down at me. "You're awake, aren't you?"

I sat up and blushed. "Um. Yeah, I was awake for a few minutes, Mello." I didn't look him in the eye. I was kinda afraid of what was going through his mind. _Maybe it was a bad idea to kiss back… Oh well, it was worth it._ "Did-" I gulped. "Did you really mean it -?"

His lips crashed back into mine. I fell over, although he seemed more than happy to be on top of me. I opened my mouth and his tongue started to dance with mine. I hugged him close, relishing the feel of his damp abs through my shirt. I moaned when he touched my face.

We broke off, both of us panting. Not one to rest for even a second, Mello pulled off my shirt… and proceeded to wrinkle his nose in disgust of my stench.

"Ew, Matt, you reek!" He covered his nose. "If you smell this bad, your dick smells worse! Go shower!" He got off and pointed to the empty shower. I sighed; life is so mean sometimes. But hey, Mello wanted to have sex with me. That's definitely a good thing that I don't mind waiting ten minutes for. So I finished the job Mello started for me (taking off my clothes for those who may have thought I meant something else and became extremely confused), and hopped in the shower. After that, he shut the curtain. Damn. Well, it would be awkward if he watched me shower. Especially with my boner. Not that he was any better. Despite how unobservant I may seem, (We're officially not counting any of the events today; especially the puddle incident, okay? Okay.) it's all just an act. Videogames make people much more attentive, it's been proven. It's in my book of stuff I made up.

I turned the faucet; hot water immediately hit my body. I sighed. _Does he really want me or just __**it**__? He said he thinks he loves me… but what is love for him? _Okay, officially bad thoughts. _Just ask him what he wanted afterwards. No wait, that'll be bad. Either way, you'll get hurt. Just, just… Damn it! What am I gonna do?_ I scrubbed my chest with the soap, almost laughing at the bubbles. _Congrats Mello, you're making me lose my mind over here. Okay, you'll be fine, Matt. Just don't think anymore. _To help with that, I started humming Saria's Song, concentrating on the sound as I lathered the shampoo in my hair. I closed my eyes, if I got shampoo in them, he'd think I was crying in here; or worse, I'd actually start tearing up.

Once I deemed myself clean by Mello's standards, I stopped humming and turned the water off. _Drip. Drip. _The drops falling from my body and the showerhead echoed and grew deafening in the otherwise silent room.

Summoning every ounce of courage my thin body held, I turned and drew the curtain. He stood there, staring into my eyes. In a second, my back was pressed against the tiles, my arms held above our heads by one of his strong hands, and our tongues entwining in a furious passion. Blinded, I depended on my body to tell me what he was doing. His other hand cupped my face, then slowly slid down my neck, chest, and stomach until it came to a rest on my manhood. I gasped at his touch, arching my head away from him. He went to work on my neck next, sucking, kissing and nipping as his hand stroked me. Constant moans escaped me, as did a dribble of precum. Right before I came in his hand, he let go of me completely. Lowering my arms, I opened my eyes, frowning. _Why did he stop?_ I got nervous. I opened my mouth to speak, which he stopped by pressing a finger against my mouth, and shaking his head.

Huzzah for understanding Mello-speak! Okay, it was basic body language, but if you can translate into their particular lingo, it kinda rocks. See, he basically said, 'If you open your big idiot mouth and say something, you're going to kill the mood and I may leave to masturbate for the first time.' Impressive, nay? I was 100% certain about the 'first time' thing, too.

He slipped the finger into my mouth. Sadly, I'm a clueless idiot when it comes to sex. I arched an eyebrow, questioning exactly _what _it was that Mello wanted me to do.

He rolled his eyes. "Suck." Oops. That was really dumb of me. I complied, rolling my tongue around it. Without my noticing, another one – nope, two – fingers were in my mouth. His other hand was busy feeling up my butt.

I guess what happened next would be obvious from these events. The fingers were removed, and one re-entered in another orifice. I tightened up a bit; I'm not one big on pain. Well, Mello wasn't too happy about that, informing me that 'it'll hurt more if you do that, you dolt.' I tried relaxing, thinking, _Just get used to it, Matt. You want Mello that badly right?_ I loosened more. Mello smiled, rewarding me with a kiss that nearly melted me. Which is probably what he was expecting and hoping for.

_See, Matt? It's finally coming true. Mello's finally going to be yours!_ A love-drunk part of me thought. But, I knew it wasn't true. Mello would never be mine. _He _was the master, the aggressive, dominant one. He could never truly be _mine_.

_This isn't what I really want._

This thought, the blatantly obvious thought, brought a tsunami of pain, and I couldn't hold back the tears. I broke off the kiss with a shake of my head, suddenly wanting to just be away from him, from this entire situation.

"Mello,"-sob-"I-I can't… I can't do this." I pushed his hands away from me, glad when his finger slipped out, avoiding eye contact. There was no way I could ever face him now. He had actually confessed to me, and now I was running away from him. _I'm such an idiot!_ I stepped out of the bathtub; still looking at the tiled floor, then ran back to my room. The air was cold, but it didn't matter anymore. This may sound cliché, but nothing seemed to matter. Not the water dripping down my body, not my Zelda games, not the cigarettes; _nothing. _I locked my door, hoping that Mello wouldn't come in and shoot me.

I didn't believe his confession anymore. _How many girls has he said that to? _It couldn't be true. Mello fooled around, he broke hearts; he didn't fall in love. It just wasn't right. _He just got horny, that's all. No real feelings behind it. _It defied the logic of the world; it defied his existence. I knew it would never be true, but had naively hoped that there had been a chance.

I crawled into my bed, curling up under the soft, protective blankets. They held me comfortably, as if saying they were here for me, they wouldn't hurt me. I buried myself under them, not only because I was sad but quite frankly, I was afraid Mello would burst in here and kill me. Not that blankets are much of a shield.

Sorrow then gave way to fear as that hit. "I just told Mello 'no.'" I curled up as my eyes widened. _Oh God, what have I done? He's-he's gonna kill me! No doubt about it! _I automatically cringed, thinking about how much pain Mello would put me through before ending my misery.

I didn't hear his footsteps. _Great, he's so angry he's become a ninja!_ My mind screamed. Then, the shower turned back on.

_Um, what?_ I frowned. This wasn't right. He should be busy busting down the door right now, not finishing his shower. I pursed my lips. Maybe it's a cover-up. He makes it so I think he's showering, so I unlock the door, and then he sneaks in and kills me! _Well too bad, Mello;_ _I ain't unlocking that door!_ I shuffled in the blankets, suddenly courageous. Foolishly courageous. After all, this is Mello we're talking about; if I defied him one too many times, it's a bullet in the face for me.

…_It's never gonna be the same between us…_ More tears from squeezed eyes. _What am I gonna do? I can't live without him. I can't have that happen again._ "No." My breathing fastened, the air barely having enough time to reach the alveoli before I forced it out. "No, I don't want that to happen, no!" My jaw trembled; the possibility of losing my precious Mello was unbearable torture.

_I gotta… I gotta get out of here! _To hell with the chance of being killed! It's better than living without by his side. I hastily got some clothes out of my drawers, throwing them on as fast as possible. I paused for a second after unlocking the door. Good, the shower was still on. _…I should leave a note…_ I shyly thought. Wait, why should I? I don't even know where I'm going, when I'll be back, or if he'd even care. All I'd be doing is letting him know that he won't be able to kill me for a while. _Yeah, but that way he won't think you're running away for good… Not that you could, he'd find you and game over._

I grabbed a piece of paper from my printer, quickly scrawling in terrible handwriting that I was going out and that I'd be back soon. I raced down the stairs, placed the note on the kitchen counter, then grabbed the keys to my car and sped out the front door.

"Crap. Where am I gonna go?" I asked, strapped into the car, the engine rumbling. Well, wasn't this perfectly genius of me? Exactly what the hell did I expect? This wasn't the movies, where everyone had a place to turn to; no, I had no friend to rely on now. _I guess I could go play some games at the arcade…_ Shit! I had forgotten my wallet, and there was no chance of me going back in there anytime soon. "Well," I proposed, "I'll just drive around town. Maybe stop by the park or something." I pulled out of the driveway, and sped off to the wild abyss called downtown L.A.

~-~  
I ended up spending hours driving around. Thankfully, my baby actually has great gas mileage for being a sports car. I had stopped at a park near a movie theater and some bars. The grass was a nice green, the color people mean when they say 'grass green.'

Which is an entirely stupid thing to say. I've seen grass on many occasions, and it covers a wide spectrum of green. What fucking shade am I supposed to think of when people say that? The one Crayola deemed 'grass green?' Stupid Crayola, making money off colors. Seriously, those guys need to not make such weird names for colors. "Mac-and-cheese', 'timberwolf', 'magic mint?' Do those sound like they're on drugs with the munchies or what?

Anyways, let's get off the subject of pointless companies. Oh, it turned out that I had left my wallet in the glove box. Again, what a genius I am.

Not it mattered much. It's not like every person in the world knew me, and would laugh at me for being such a ditz. No, I wasn't anyone in the grand scheme of things, just another ant in the colossal ant farm owned by a higher power. I'd be successful, but wouldn't be the next Bill Gates.

I don't think about the future too much. I mean, we're not guaranteed tomorrow so why stress out about it? Live for the day, and do what feels right. Great, now I'm thinking all my cliché thoughts.

_Making out with Mello had felt right. You know fucking him would have felt right too._ Insecurity and self-hate gnawed at my consciousness. _Push that outta your mind, Matty. Just forget about it for now._

I walked around the park, trying to forget my best friend-turned-possible fuck buddy-turned-potential murderer. It didn't work out so well. I slowly made my way back to the car, watching happy children play on the play structure while their mothers joyfully spectated or chatted with one another.

_That's how it should have been._ I mournfully whispered to myself. Yeah, I still feel the pain from my parents' unfortunate passing. I had locked it up in a box, the memories of my life with them along with it. It feels better that way. I never really accepted they were gone, more as if they were never really around and had just finally left me. I know it doesn't make much sense. Trust me; I don't really get it myself. After the first few nights after they died, I just didn't feel any pain. Not like I was numb, but like it hadn't happened. I adjusted to my new life, and never really talked about that day. Yeah, I missed them; hell, sometimes I even pretended they were still around and that my life was just a dream.

But I never woke up. I guess you can't wake from reality. I usually didn't think about them; they'd left a long time ago, over a decade ago.

Nevertheless, the pain hit me full force today. Maybe because I felt like I had just lost Mello.

_Mello..._Aw, man. The one person I'd wanted to temporarily forget. I chuckled at the irony. _Am I that stupid? Who am I trying to kid? Mello is a part of everything to me. Hell, I compared to Link earlier today!_ I cursed myself, still trudging to my car.

Finally, after what felt like a thousand years, I made it to my baby. I got in, and turned the keys a few degrees so the clock would show up on the dashboard.

"2:04. Damn." I wanted to drink away the pain, but not look like a drunkard. Moreover, drinking alone in the afternoon is pretty damn pathetic. Thankfully, I know of a nearby arcade. I decided to blow a few hours playing there. I drove over to the lot, parked the car, and walked into my temporary sanctuary.

In the end, I spent almost four hours in the arcade. What can I say? I had quite a few good games of 'House of the Dead III.' Has anyone else noticed that their lines are horrendously corny? Although I guess that was considered good acting at one point. It's re-watching 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' and realizing the CGI is actually pretty crappy.

I left my car in the arcade's lot, and walked over to the nearest bar. I had been here before, although I didn't visit it as religiously as Mello did of other bars. I sat at the bar and waited for the bartender, a fat baldie by the name of Dave, to notice me.

"Matt, buddy!" He bellowed once he saw me, his flabby cheeks lifting as he smiled. He almost reminded me of Santa. His nose and cheeks were always a jolly shade of red, and he had a belly full of jelly- and probably liquor. "How've you been, friend?" He continued. None of the other customers seemed to mind, this place had a reputation for having overly friendly staff. "What can I get you?"

"Hey Dave. I've… been better." I responded after a second. I had no reason to lie about that. It's not like Dave's a douche-canoe* or anything. He had always been nice to me- albeit, it's probably just to milk more money out of me- but I liked him. He was cool. "I'll take some whiskey, thanks."

He frowned. "You okay, Matty? You usually don't go for the hard stuff." His nose lost a little of its redness. "You wanna talk?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just some trouble at home. I'll be fine once I get some alcohol in my veins." Ok, I lied a little. However, that's nothing new. Dave didn't know my real name, he probably thought my parents were alive, he didn't know about my affections for my best friend… I think. I confess, there have been times where I've gotten drunk off my ass here before, and who knows what I've said.

When I get my drink, I gulp it down quickly, so to not feel the burn of the alcohol. "Just keep filling me up, Dave." I mutter, staring at the bar counter.

"Okay." His reply is speedy, but tinged with a hint of uncertainty.

If it wasn't today, I probably would've reassured him that everything was fine. But not this time; this time, I wouldn't hide my bitter feelings.

~-~  
*:douche-canoe: I got this insult from a friend, all props go to him.

Thus concludes chapter three! Lol I guess Matty has something against Crayola. I don't feel that they're all that bad, but the color names do confuse me. That little rant was inspired by these cherries we were eating yesterday and what exactly 'cherry red' is. I hope I'm not the only one that thinks in-depth about weird things like that…  
I just realized…I kinda based the model of Dave off of a family friend. Except Dave's nicer… well, sort of… not really… you'll find out next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one, it was hard to write it, and I didn't like it very much… (I wanted smut, dammit~) Anyways, I'll get to work on chapter four! That's a promise! As always, please review.


	4. Pain

*checks legal documents* Yeah, still don't own anything... Damn. :/  
~-~

"Hic- Dave, gimme some –hic– more." Matt slurred. Over an hour had passed since he came in, one spent with very little sobriety. The redhead had come close to falling off the barstool four times, and knocked over who knows how many of his drinks before they even touched his lips.

"Matt, I think you need to stop." Dave advised him, very concerned about his customer's well-bring.

"Naww, 'm fine!" Matt laughed. "Gimme another!"

Dave hoped that the redhead didn't plan on driving home. Not that Matt seemed to know anyone else here, but it'd be nice if he had a buddy to call to come get him. He really didn't want to give Matt another drink. A light bulb went off in his head. "Hey Matt, you need to pay me for all those drinks before you leave." _Hopefully he won't be able to afford anymore,_ Dave thought smugly.

Matt pouted, quite cutely with his now pink cheeks. "Fine, fine." He muttered and pulled out his wallet, then proceeding to pour all the money on the counter. He didn't have too much with him- only about ten bucks- nor did he have his debit card none of that mattered to him.

Dave took the money and rang him up. Matt sat like the drunken fool he was, staring at the cabinet of booze across the counter and lost himself in wondrous thoughts of his Zelda game. Dave came back after a few seconds, and futilely attempted to get his friend's attention.

"Matt. Matt. Hey, Matt." Dave said, slowly losing patience. Why had he let the boy drink this much? Especially when it turned out that Matt hadn't been able to pay for even _half_ of his drinks. "Matt, you still owe about twenty bucks." He said, trying to hold his frustration inside.

"Whasstha?" The redhead slurred out, slowly returning from the Lost Woods of his mind. For some reason, Near had been the Skeleton Kid, the trees had seemed to be made of Jell-o and instead of being a wolf or a human, Matt had been a hedgehog rendition of Link. Of course, it had all made sense to him, as his hedgehog self ate through the trees while trying to find the Skeleton Kid that awaited him at the end of the maze and kept sending damn puppets to come attack him for being a fatso. "I sill owe monneh?" He drawled out, his breath reeking of unattractive alcohol. Unfortunately for Dave, he'd moved close enough to _smell_ how polluted Matt's breath was.

His nose crinkled, and the realization of how drunk Matt was hit him full-force. He grinned. "Yep, you owe quite a bit. I can't put it on your tab because god knows the next time you'll come in. Do you mind doing a favor for me to clear away the debt?" His inner eyes shined wickedly. His chance had finally come.  
~-~

I finished my shower, barely able to comprehend what had just happened. Matt had wanted me; I'd confessed to him; all was going well until…well fuck, I don't know _where _it'd gone wrong. Only that now Matt was in his room, probably underneath the blankets, afraid that I was going to rip his balls off. _Why am I not doing that? _I asked myself, bewildered. He had just taken my confession, thrown it to the wind, and here I was, not breaking anything, not cursing, nothing that would expose how upset I was. Instead, I calmly started to shampoo my hair. The now lukewarm water sprayed my head; my eyes closed. I felt my lips slightly rise into a smile. _Figures,_ I chuckled. _The first time I say 'I love you' in who knows how fucking long and he pushes me away. After years of me not noticing him, maybe he realized he didn't really love me… Bullshit, if he had known that, he wouldn't have kissed me back. _I thought for a minute longer, considering all aspects of _why _my game-addicted redhead wouldn't want me to screw him senseless.

_Maybe he's just not ready. Yeah, that makes sense._ I nodded. I turned the water off, grabbing a towel from the shelf across from the toilet. I dried myself off, humming some random song. It wasn't a happy song, not many of my songs are, but this one was about the singer killing a cheating bitch, a few days after slowly murdering the other guy and showing her the stinking heart of her dead lover. It helps calm me down in those moments when I really feel like tearing someone's head off. It shows how karma will get you in the end. Of course, if the instigator of my rage is in sight, I usually do attack them, justifying my acts with the concept of karma.

Speaking of instigators, where fuck is Matt?

By this point, I had already walked out of the bathroom, the towel loosely wrapped around my hips. I had seen his open door, and automatically knew he wasn't in there, and probably not in the house, for that matter. "Matt? You better not be in the fucking kitchen, damn it!" I yelled out in warning, just in case he actually was here. No response came. He either was cowering in fear somewhere, or had left sometime during my shower. It didn't matter, I'd see him soon enough. He had no place to run to, and let's face it, he's definitely not the saver in the household.

I strolled to my room, thankful that my headache had gone away; the only remnant from the hangover was the drowsiness that I hadn't managed to shake yet. I turned on my radio, and skipped the CD to the song I'd just been humming. I grinned as the bass and guitars started, and began finding clothes. Like always, I slipped on a tight fitting leather vest and a pair of skinny, black leather pants. I didn't even bother trying to fit underwear into these. It'd just look peculiar, and feel uncomfortable. I frowned. _Where the fuck is he?_

I left my room, turning off my stereo with the remote before I left. "Matt! Get your ass over here so we can fuckin' talk!" I hollered walking down the stairs. Once again, no response greeted me. "I'm getting really impatient, Matty. You better get over here, before I get really pissed." I warned. I really didn't like playing games like hide-and-seek, and now was definitely not the right fucking time. I waltzed into the kitchen, and saw the note on the counter. However, I decided to grab a bar of chocolate before decoding his barely legible writing.

_Going out for a while.  
__Be back soon.  
__-Matt_

I munched on the rich chocolate, nodding at the words. _I guess this means he's not afraid of me. _I mused, another small piece of sweetness making its way down my esophagus. _He's probably heading to that damn arcade. Oh, well. _I sighed. _He obviously wants some alone time, I can't deny him that much._

I crumpled up the note, leaving it on the counter. _What to do… _I pondered entirely bored with the house. There really wasn't much _to _do. Despite everything, Matt was pretty good about keeping the place clean, although I had to 'remind' him a few times that he did the chores, whether he liked it or not. He learnt after the first few bruises.

I suppose I could have destroyed something –at that point, I just felt like blowing shit up- but nothing destructible came to mind. Well, Matt's game systems did… but why make him dislike me anymore than he already did? Besides, I figured the neighbors would question the sound and the residual smell, and I didn't want the cops poking their noses around my house. Sighing, I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. I stared at the TV, wondering how many hours it had been on, while Matt played yet another Zelda game.

I never really understood why it wasn't called Legend of Link. Yeah it sounds worse, but the entire game about him saving Zelda; therefore, isn't he the one creating the legend? Whatever, ignore the ramblings of a non-gamer. Doesn't really matter since I barely have any idea what the fuck I'm thinking about.

_Bet Matt would look cute dressed like Zelda. _Okay, what the fuck? Seriously, what the hell is wrong with my mind? I tried to stop this weird thought process right there, but I guess I couldn't stop the mental image from being conjured.

To be honest, he did look nice in it. Maybe not as cute as I had suspected, but more... pretty… For one thing, the gold contrasted nicely with his hair, and the purple went almost perfectly with his eyes. And the creamy color of the dress almost blended with his skin.

_Man, I am __**fucked up**__. _I just imagined him cross-dressing. That's terrible on several levels. One, I was picturing him dressed as a videogame character. That's… just no. No. Two, it's a girl character. Of course he's not one that wears- would wear, I mean- the pants in our relationship, but seriously? Zelda? Three, he obviously doesn't want me anymore. So there was something wrong with me for thinking that this might become a reality. Lastly, four, he'd make me dress up as Link if I tried to get him into that dress. And dear god, I do not want to dress as a fictional character on any day, except for Halloween, and even then, I want to be something that makes teenagers shit their pants.

I groaned, my mind giving me hell. "That's it." I announced for who knows what reason, maybe to break the silence. "I'm getting the fuck outta here before I end up playing that damn game."

I grabbed the keys to my bike, my precious, precious bike. Being the responsible adult that I am, I grabbed one of my many leather jackets on our coat rack. Black, of course; what's the point of wearing leather of any other color unless it's red and you're a stripper? I also grabbed my phone, just in case, yanno, a certain redhead decided to call me…

My stomach growled as I shut and locked the door behind me. _Hmm, well it is almost ten. I mused while checking my phone. Guess I'll head down to that café and get some chocolate cake._ Kids, don't eat like me. You'll get cavities.  
~-~

It didn't take long to get to the dingy little café. However, I'd spent at least twenty minutes in line, due to all the Saturday morning rush of overly large, about to collapse from heart disease, citizens of this fine, fine city. Yeah, bullshit. As was the thought of the guy in front of me being in shape at some point. I passed time, mentally insulting everyone, from the family of four two spots in front of me, the obviously overworked-underpaid teenager ringing up orders, and the fat chick who was devouring her two maple doughnuts while thinking I was oblivious to the fact that she was staring me down with a rape face. Seriously revolting. It would have been better if she wasn't trying to fit in these hideous metallic leggings which –unfortunately for everyone that glanced her way –showed at least half of her cottage cheese ass, and what may have been a pair of granny panties at one time but now were used as a thong.

"Daddy, daddy! That lady's butt is hanging out!" I heard the daughter from the family chant out, loud enough for everyone to hear. I leaned around the fattie in front of me and saw that the maybe eight year-old girl was pointing at the woman, her nose wrinkled in disgust and her eyes lit up with laughter. Guess even she could tell how embarrassing it was to be dressed –if you could call it dressed –like Miss Piggy, as I have dubbed her.

Everything froze for a few seconds. The woman stared at the girl, and the girl stared back, a wild grin plastered on her small face, apparently pleased with holding center stage.

The woman then scowled, and started screaming at the little girl and her parents about manners. There were obvious tear tracks running down her chipmunk cheeks already; I guess this was just another crazy example of the truth being a complete bitch.

The little girl was now hiding behind her dad, who was attempting to calm down the woman while defending his daughter.

Eventually the cashier started laughing, becoming a new target of the woman's rage. After a few minutes of the cashier's annoying laughing, the now crying girl, and still screaming woman, I decided to intervene.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I bellowed, half-tempted to hit the woman. Everything froze again, this time to stare at me. Even the irritating laughter had stopped. I whipped my head to face the woman. "You're fat. Accept it, because those two doughnuts you were gulping down won't help the problem. Secondly, no one should wear those clothes, least of all you. It's hideous and no one wants the view that you're giving all of us. The kid's right, don't get all bitchy because she had the balls to say what we were all thinking." The woman just stared, uselessly opening and closing her mouth like the idiot she was.

I turned to the girl next. "You've got guts, kid. However, people don't like their problems being pointed out to them. Plus you've embarrassed your mommy and daddy." I didn't try to remove the sharpness from my words. The kid looked a little sad, but she just turned and hugged her father apologetically.

"Now, can we all just go back to how it was before and hurry the hell up so I can finally order my damn chocolate cake?" I growled out.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The manager had come out, a stout little woman with her silky black hair pulled back in a ponytail. "And you too, ma'am." She said quietly yet firmly to the still gaping woman.

I growled as I turned to leave, the disgusting bitch rushing out before me to go cry in her car. I glared at anything that caught my eye- the planter box with its dying flowers, the cars slowly driving in the street, the streetlights… Only when my eyes set on my precious bike did I allow my glare soften into that of arrogant impassiveness. I mentally killed the bitch who had denied me my chocolate cake, yet I knew she was just another victim of ignorance. Ignorant to the fact that she looks revolting, that she doesn't need food to make her feel better, that no one should wear metallic leggings unless they're in a go-go club and they're thin.

Don't let ignorance get you. If there's one thing I absolutely cannot stand, it's ignorance. Ignorant people are worse than stupid ones. With stupid people, they're dumbfucks but they try their best. Ignorant people choose not to understand, thinking people will treat 'em differently because they're 'dumb.' If they want special treatment from me, I'll give to 'em: a fist in their stomach and a foot in their ass. And that's if I'm in a good mood before they show up.  
~-~

I hopped back onto my bike, and sped off to another café. Thankfully, I was able to order my cake and some black coffee without committing manslaughter, and within ten minutes, I was eating. It wasn't the best, but definitely not Matt's shitty cooking. He could cook in a five star restaurant if he wanted to, but usually there are videogames to be played and toast to be burnt. The same with cleaning. He's alright at it, since he _has_ to keep his videogame systems in tip-top condition, but his room is almost always dirty aside for five minutes on Cleaning Day. Honestly, he doesn't fail at life, it's just the application. To him, there's absolutely no point in doing anything unless he can relate it to playing videogames. Take, for example, Cleaning Day. The only reason he does an adequate job is that he knows I will use his favorite system as target practice if he doesn't. I gave up on cooking; I can live off takeout.

I supposed I still had some time to kill. If I had to guess, Matt would stay at the arcade until it closed or his bank told him he withdraw any more money for the day. He's not allowed to even think about starting up a credit card account. He tried to once, when we just arrived in America. Damn idiot nearly got us kicked out of our apartment. And how, you may ask? By using that stupid card to pay for every bill thrown our way. That shit adds up, and it's damn near impossible to get rid of your debt when you don't have a job. Remember this: credit cards are fucking evil devices manufactured out of selfishness. Destroy them.

Anyways, I decided to walk around the area after I finished my cake and coffee. Many families were out, it being Saturday and all. Seeing them just pissed me off. Don't ask me to explain it; I'm guessin' that it's because that chance was stolen from me. Mom died in a car accident, and Dad… well, let's just say it's no surprise that I'm working with the Mafia. Wasn't fun trekking my way through a snowy Moscow once I found out he was dead too.

You know, I never did find out how Matt ended up at Wammy's. I don't think I should. It'd just backfire and make this distance between us… _Fuck, I wanted to forget about that for a while._ I thought bitterly. He's the only other person truly in my world. Wh-what am I saying? I'm not **lonely. **There's other people I talk to, others that I interact with. It's not like Matt's the **only **one I know. No, I know lots of people. I don't trust them yet, but I know 'em. So what if Matt's the only one that knows me. _**It doesn't mean jack shit.**_ I hopped back on my bike (_when did I get back here?) _and sped off, paying just enough attention so I wouldn't crash. That was more instinct though: my brain was otherwise distracted.  
~-~

I ended up spending some time at a movie theatre. No one seemed to notice the blonde that sat in the top row of theater 2 for three and a half movies. I watched the first, zoned out the second since it was the same movie that had just played, watched half of the third and walked out halfway through a kid's movie about some old guy that attached a lot of balloons to his house and ends up having an adventure with a boy scout, a bird, and a talking dog. What the hell.

During the second movie, I had been debating with myself what I was going to say to Matt. 'It was all just a joke?' Yeah, he wouldn't really believe it. 'How dare you just run out on me like that? ' What the- since when did I become a housewife? 'Don't you ever fucking do that again?' Better, but now I sound like a controlling, abusive drunk… Withhold all comments about my actual nature or I'll bust open your nose with a bottle of booze.

I decided to stick with silence. I'd listen to him if he wanted to talk, and if he didn't so be it. No matter what, I'll stop bringing sluts home for a month or so. Just to be safe. I checked my phone. It was almost eight p.m. "Fuck it, I'm getting alcohol." I murmured as I walked out of the theatre. No need to pick up my bike, no one tended the parking garage that was supposed to be 'movie attendees only.'

I walked a few blocks and found myself at one of my favorite bars. Not only did the bartenders leave you alone if you wanted to drink in silence, it was also a great place for meeting chicks. Not that I was planning to do that. I walked in, and noticed some very familiar people walking out the back to the alley. I blinked, and sat down at the bar. There was no way Matt came here.  
~-~

:D I live! And I'm so sorry that nothing major has happened until now. v.v Please forgive this pathetic excuse for a writer. v_v Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this new chapter. _Inner critic: It was basically filler. _Me: You know what, bitch? Shut the fuck up! I'm working with they decide to today, and if Mello decides that a chapter will be filler, then it'll be filler! ;w; **Mello: Who the fuck said it was filler? A lotta shit happened! D: *whips out gun* **Me: Now now, Mello, this isn't the time or place to shoot people. o.o A-and you're right. Lots of stuff happened. Like the metallic leggings woman. **Mello: Yeah, what the fuck is wrong with you? The real woman you saw in those wasn't THAT bad, or that fat!** Me: I'm sorry! That's all my brain could produce! *hits head against wall crying*  
And yeah, that's how it was in my head five minutes ago... Yes, metallic leggings woman exists somewhere in the world, no she wasn't that horrendous, she just had a really bad wedgie she needed to take care of... . .  
Anyways, please review! Or yell at me. *mutters* I'm more likely to work that way anyways...


End file.
